


falling cherry blossoms

by cherry blossom (sherenium)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 魔女集会で会いましょう | Majo Shuukai de Aimashou | Let's Meet at The Witches' Gathering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherenium/pseuds/cherry%20blossom
Summary: Following the general concept of the artistic participation hashtag 魔女集会で会いましょう: a witch raised a child into adult.





	falling cherry blossoms

 

 

It's cold.

It's dark.

I don't like this. I don't like this.I don't like this.I don't like this.  _I don't like this._

But even if I don't like it, I don't have any choice.

I have to stay here, so that God can come for me and take me with Him.

When are you going to take me, God?

Please, hurry...

.  
.  
.

"... You poor thing."

.  
.  
.

... Is that you, God?


End file.
